


"That was my favorite cup"

by TheAnakinIsPanakin



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ask Game [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnakinIsPanakin/pseuds/TheAnakinIsPanakin
Summary: Fives breaks Jesse's favorite cup
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Tumblr Prompts Ask Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174859
Kudos: 6





	"That was my favorite cup"

**Author's Note:**

> @commanderbengiskywalker on tumblr requested "that was my favorite cup" with fives, rex, and jesse, and i finally got it out!
> 
> it could've been an argument but NO i had to have them go steal a cup.

“That was my favorite cup.” said Jesse. 

“How was I supposed to know that?” replied Fives. “You’re always drenching what you say with sarcasm!”

“Look, it was just a cup. We can get another one,” said Rex, trying to stop the brewing argument. 

“It’s not JUST a cup! I stole this cup from the Trade Federation! And now Fives broke it! I can’t just go to a Trade Federation ship to steal another cup!” 

“Relax, Jesse, it doesn’t matter if you drink from a different cup. The water will taste the same,” said Rex. 

“Ugh, fine,” said Jesse. 

Fives wanted to make it up to Jesse, as he had not intended to break the cup. Echo had fallen onto him when he was doing target practice, and his blaster bolt accidentally hit Jesse’s cup.

It just happened that they were going to Cato Neimoidia for the next campaign. After the first battle, Fives went to go tell Jesse about his plan. 

“Jesse! I know how to get you a new, and probably better cup!” exclaimed Fives. 

Jesse perked up. “Yes, how?”

“We’re on Cato Neimoidia, which is where the Trade Federation is based. Which means, we can go sneak out, and steal you a new cup!” 

“And how do you suppose we do that?” asked Jesse. “It’s against the rules to leave the cruiser when there’s no fighting, and going into their territory is a war crime.”

“So what? No one’s gonna find out, and General Kenobi and General Skywalker commit war crimes all the time! Plus, if anyone should be prosecuted for war crimes, it should be the Separatists, and the Trade Federation is clearly allied with them, no matter how much they say that they’re neutral,” argued Fives. “Come on, I can’t live with this guilt! Think of it as a… team building exercise.”

Jesse sighed. “Fine, let’s go tonight, after dinner.”

After dinner, Jesse and Fives headed for the barracks, then doubled back and snuck out of the cruiser and headed for one of the nearby bridge cities. But, before they could get far, Captain Rex came up behind them and asked, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“We’re… uh… going for some fresh air, sir. We couldn’t sleep,” said Jesse.

“Right. And that conversation about committing a war crime earlier has nothing to do with it?” replied Rex.

Fives sighed. “We cannot lie. We are stealing a high quality cup from the Neimoidians.”

Rex rubbed the bridge of his nose. “What am I gonna do with you two?”

“Umm… take us to the nearest building to steal a cup?” suggested Jesse. 

“No!”

“It’ll be good practice, captain, come on!” urged Fives.

“Besides, they can’t arrest us. We’re ‘property of the Republic,’” argued Jesse. 

“Fine. But when we get caught, its your fault. And I’m only coming along to make sure you don’t die.”

“YES!”

The next morning, 3 troopers snuck onto the ship. One was Jesse, clutching a shiny new stolen cup, one was a very tired Rex, who regretted agreeing to go on that mission, and one was Fives, who had passed out on their way back, and was now being carried into the barracks by Rex. 

Rex unceremoniously dumped him on the floor of the barracks, telling him, “Be at the bridge in 10 minutes. We have a battle to fight.”

“But I barely got any sleep!” protested Fives. 

“That’s your own fault,” replied Rex. “Now get moving, trooper.”

Jesse was in the mess hall, filling his new cup with water, insisting to the shinies that water tasted better in his cup.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my tumblr is commandalore-cody if you wanna yell at me there. kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
